


Fight Song

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Born of Mogadore and Lorien [2]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Adam's very loyal, Gen, Lexa's not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: “I don’t care if you believe in me. I still have some fight left in me.” And Adamus gets abandoned. What do you know; Mog and older Loric don’t mesh.





	Fight Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is what originally inspired A Touch of Healing before Deacon was even created. I heard Rachel Platten's Fight Song playing on the radio and just thought of Adam.  
> I might come back and redo this, but it's been sitting in my documents for awhile and I just wanted to put it out there.

I’d been head butting with the older Loric since she found out I was a Mogadorian, in other words since we first lay eyes on each other. I didn’t much care for her either. It didn’t really seem like anyone on this ship really cared about me, besides Dust and Rex, but he was currently unconscious and tied up like a prisoner. I wasn’t quite sure I was much better off.

The landscape below blurred past, and I kept hoping to spy something down there-something useful.

She was even more pissed when I told her I needed to land, “Someone I care about is down there. He needs my help. He aided me when I needed him.”

                She distrusted me, disgust clearly written on her face. It reminded me of the way my own people had begun viewing me. That thought made my blood boil. Rex viewed me differently. Even when he ran back to his people, he had dared to press a kiss to my lips that had left me almost too stunned to make it out.

                “No.” She stared straight ahead not even glancing at me, her lips pressed in an angry line. “We have a destination, and we’re not straying from it for some Mogadorian trap.”

                I tensed. The man down there wasn’t exactly a Mog, but it was hard to say exactly what he was. He’d provided us with the cure for the Mog drugs used on the Chimaera, and he was the one that had brought the others to me- or rather to Rex. If we won the war it would be in a good part due to him. We couldn’t leave him down there to those monsters.

                My heart rate increased, “I don’t care if you believe me. That man down there needs me and _care_ about me. _He_ believes in me, and that’s what I need. Not you constant scrutiny. I went against my own people for you, turned my back on the world I knew. Before maybe I was too scared, too shy, too insecure to stand up for myself, but I guess, Rex did me a little favor like that. I’ve still got more fight in me, and I’m taking my life back. I don’t need you anymore.”

I could see Rex catching me on the train, see him smile at me when I rescued him.

                The doors opened, and she gave me a hard look, “Then jump. Go save your friend. We don’t need you either.”

                I glared at her, but called my Chimaera and jumped out without hesitation. He needed me, and this time I wouldn’t be too weak and just stand by to watch as someone I wanted to save was slaughtered by my own people.


End file.
